club_penguin_rewritten_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EPF Missions
The 'EPF '''missions are 8 additions to the classic PSA missions. They work and are played in exactly the same way, but have different storylines. Note that they are not like the EPF missions in the Nintendo game, ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. These missions must be played in order (i.e. You must complete mission 1 to unlock mission 2. You must also have completed the final PSA mission to unlock EPF mission 1). Mission 1: Interception Main Article: EPF Mission 1: Interception During the building of the new EPF Base, there is a rumour that Herbert, escaped, is going to intercept and steal a delivery of EPF technology. The player must get out to the boat and prevent this. Mission 2: Rewired Main Article: EPF Mission 2: Rewired After the shipment of EPF technology has been safely completed, G discovers a malfunction liability. The whole islands technology goes down and the player must fix this. Mission 3: Recruitment Main Article: EPF Mission 3: Recruitment Dot learns of a very talented penguin, Fraz, hiding somewhere on the island, who would be a valuable addition to the EPF's ranks. The player must track down this penguin and recruit them. It is in this mission that Chill first appeared, being Fraz's Puffle. Mission 4: Task Force Main Article: EPF Misson 4: Task Force In his prolonged absence during the events of Mission 2 and Mission 3, Herbert has begun development of Robopuffles. The player, Fraz, Rookie, Jetpack Guy and Dot are tasked with shutting down the operation before it comes into effect. Mission 5: Going Deep Main Article: EPF Mission 5: Going Deep With the Robopuffle project in shambles, the EPF moves on to investigating mysterious things reported by penguins playing Hydro Hopper and Aqua Grab, namely reports of a green fire burning in the sea. The player, Fraz, Rookie, Jetpack Guy and Dot go to investigate and discover Pop, who is then adopted into the EPF. Mission 6: Infiltration Main Article: EPF Mission 6: Infiltration Much to the surprise of the EPF, Herbert's Robopuffles are fully functional and are living with penguins all over the island, committing mischievous deeds. The player has to help G set up a hacking device to remotely shut down the Robopuffle systems. Mission 7: Completion Main Article: EPF Mission 7: Completion With the new EPF base nearly completed, the agency is fully operational. Reports come in of a corrupt chef in the pizza restaurant who is illegally supplying pizzas to Herbert. The chef runs away, and the player has to track them down. Mission 8: Wrecked Main Article: EPF Mission 8: Wrecked It is discovered that the corrupt chef was supplying pizzas so that Herbert could start up a small-time pizza business, to raise coins for his next scheme. The EPF sends one single agent (the player) to shut down the stand he is selling from, expecting it to be a small case that would be over and done with in a few minutes. The player discovers, however, that the whole thing was a trap set up by Herbert to lure the player there. Herbert steals the phone, and uses it to hack into the EPF base, and reactivates his Robopuffles and disables the EPF systems, casting the entire island into chaos. The player, Fraz, Rookie, Jetpack Guy, Dot, and Gary all have to try and bring calm. Herbert escapes again. Category:Games